Murder Gone Wrong
by demon scream
Summary: Sunako decides to finally get rid of Kyohei but her plan backfires. Warning Lemon. Based on the anime during the spa episode. Oneshot


Disclaimer:Don't own anything

Murder gone wrong

It was all his fault that dazzling creature. He was the one who knocked her out and brought her here. Sure she got to experienced a real life almost murder with blood and all that. But getting put in a shack by the mastermind of said murder and being reminded of her ugliness was going to far. The only person she could think of to blame was the dazzling blond creature.

Looking threw her bangs she glared at the loud blond at the end of the table. That's it he had to die tonight, she decided.

Nakahara Sunako gave a dark laugh at her thoughts scaring the people around her. Patiently she bid her time waiting for everyone to finish eating and going of to enjoy their unexpected extra free night at the spa.

She watched as the dazzling creature stuffed his face while she gleefully planned his murder. When he decided he was full he left the room in favor for his own. Waiting a few minutes she stood and followed after him. She watched as the light to his room was turned off.

Leaving she looked for the others making sure the dazzling creature was alone finally she went into the storage closet and took out the murder weapon of her choice. Making her way to his room once again she gave of a dark aura making all move out of her way and hide in corners crying with fear.

Silently she made her way inside his room. Beams of moonlight streamed in through the open windows lighting the way to his futon. There he was fast asleep, even in such an innocent pose he was beautiful.

Her breathing turned harsh as a pool of blood left her nose.

Trying to calm herself she decided to think happy thoughts, murder, blood splatter, skulls and Hiroshi-kun. Finally calm she brought out her murder weapon, a rope, and neared the dazzling creature. Stopping a few steps away from him she covered her eyes. He was too bright she was going to melt for sure.

No!

She was not going to let that stop her she went and pulled all the curtains shut. There she could no longer see the dazzling creature, meaning she would no longer melt. Walking the distance she memorized to his futon she carefully straddled him and placed the rope around his neck.

The bright being awoke as she started to tighten the rope. Panicking he tried to kick her off him. Both screaming with rage as they struggled.

"Stand still dazzling creature so I can kill you." Sunako screamed.

"What the hell you crazy bitch!" Kyohei yelled back thrashing to get her of. They struggled for a few minutes, yukatas coming loose from all the thrashing went unnoticed.

Breathing hard Kyohei came out the victor being the one straddling Sunako. Grabbing the forgotten rope he tied her hands together then to a wooden wall beam. Leaving her there kicking and screaming he stood and turned on the light.

The sight that greeted him was not the one he had thought to see. Sunako was still struggling with her bonds her yukata was open and pooling at her elbows. Her breast were bared to his gaze as well the pair of surprisingly frilly panties. All in all she looked incredibly sexy.

Her purple eyes flashing with anger, at that moment she did not look like a scary little girl but a very desirable young woman. Getting himself together he brought a cushion and sat himself in front of her.

"That's it! You need to be punished. You can't just go around killing people." he said trying his best not to look at her exposed body. "Haven't you learned anything from what happened earlier?" At those words she redoubled her efforts to get to him, just a few more inches and she could get him.

"Lets see what should I do with you?" he brought his hand to his chin and looked at her with a thoughtful look. Then a bright smile lite his face making her hide her face. "I know you need to be spanked." he said a bit to cheerful for her liking.

Grabbing her legs he pulled her to lay on her stomach and into his lap. Her derriere was over his knee which he brought up bringing her bottom into the air. He moved the yukata to reveal her panty clad behind.

He stopped for a few seconds trying to catch his breath. Her ass was perfect and the underwear she was wearing only made it look firmer and more touchable.

Bringing his hand up he let it drop with force satisfied when he heard the loud smack as ell as her gasp. He repeated the procedure until her ass was hot red and tears were spilling out of her eyes. Taking his hand he messaged the burning cheeks to relieve some of her pain.

"I hope you learned your lesson." he said pushing her aside and untying her hands. He watched as she stood and rand rubbed her bottom. His breath caught in his throat. Her yukata was still wide open and with her hands patting her behind her breast were thrust out and jiggling with every rub she gave her ass.

Suddenly with a roar she attacked him. They struggled for a while neither able to gain an advantage. The spas yukatas were teared in the process. Exhaustion finally won and both laid sprawled on the floor.

Panting harshly Kyohei turned his head to look at his foe. She laid in much the same manner as him her eyes closed and mouth open. Mustering up energy he crawled to her and covered her body with his boxer clad one. Her eyes snapped open and a moan escaped her parted lips.

With ferocity Kyohei slanted his mouth over hers. Sunako struggled for a few seconds before loosing to him and the wonderful sensation his mouth created. She closed her violet eyes and gave herself over to him. Her hands moved on their own accord and wrapped around his neck playing with the blond hair.

He moaned from deep in his throat as she shifted under him to accommodate his body. He broke the kiss and trailed kisses down her jaw and to her neck and ear. He lost himself to the never before felt desire that coursed through his body. Like a pro he worshiped her body not leaving a place untouched or unkissed.

For that moment Sunako felt beautiful and she wished it would never end. As he entered her eyes flew open meeting his.

"Kyohei." she gasped at the burning sensation of her first time. He shuddered, this was not only his first time with a woman but the first time his name ever left her lips. Shaking he waited for her to adjust to him. When he felt her relax he began moving slowly, as she moved with him he picked up speed.

Both collapsed at the same their names on their lips. He held her close as if she was his last meal with greed and possessiveness. He smiled as he regain his breath perhaps they had more energy then they thought.

"Have you learned your lesson or do I need to punish you further?" She only smirked as blood started oozing out of her nose.

"Do you think there finished by now?" asked a blond boy.

"I don't think it was a good idea to leave them alone." answered a worried looking brown haired girl.

"They wouldn't stop fighting till they wear themselves out." answered a black haired youth.

"I wonder if we're going to have to pay for the damage?" asked a red head man.

"Ne Ranmaru-kun that's something Kyohei-kun would say." answered the beautiful blond boy.

"He's not here, Yuki. So I can wonder." responded the red head.

"I'm worried we shouldn't have left them alone. You guys heard all the noise." spoke up the brown haired woman.

"Noi-chi don't worry about Sunako-chan she can take care of herself."

"Takenaga-kun I'm not worried about Sunako-chan but for Kyohei-kun. What if Sunako-chan finally decides to actually kill him?"

They look at each other and they all bolted toward their companions room. They nervously stood outside the room fearing the worst since it was deadly silent. Slamming the open the door they all stared red face and blood dripping from their nose. Their friends were fast asleep in each others arms naked as the day the were born with only a light sheet thrown over their perfect bodies. They shut the door and stood outside with crooked smiles on their beautiful faces.


End file.
